A building structure resembling an igloo may be formed from a number of flat wall sections that are of triangular or other non-rectangular configurations. A United States patent issued to Buckminster Fuller, now expired, has identified this type of structure as a geodesic dome. A more recent patent relating to this type of structure is U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,940.
In this type of structure each wall section includes an exterior panel member which is flat and relatively thin, and whose sides are cut to a triangular or other non-rectangular polygonal configuration. The wall section also includes several supporting beams. Each supporting beam is secured underneath the exterior panel member along one of its lateral edges. Adjacent wall sections of the completed structure are then secured together, not by direct securement of the exterior panel members, but by direct securement of the underlying beams which support them.
The object and purpose of the present invention is to provide a new and more economical structure of the foregoing type, as well as a method for making it.